


[podfic] The End is Where We Start From

by Firerose reads (Firerose)



Category: Dalemark Quartet - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, amplificathon 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerose/pseuds/Firerose%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Farewell, Amil my king.' Audio version, read by the author</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The End is Where We Start From

**Author's Note:**

> Completed March 2012 for Amplificathon 2012

**Title:** [The End Is Where We Start From](http://archiveofourown.org/works/153984)  
 **Author/reader:** Firerose  
 **Summary:** 'Farewell, Amil my king.'

Direct links to download the file available: [mp3](http://firerose.dreamwidth.org/6370.html) & [zip](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/end-is-where-we-start-from-0) (6.6 MB; 7 min 02s)


End file.
